Puppet Master Naruto
by Liux
Summary: TRADUCTION Akasuna no Sasori a trouvé un Naruto mourant et décide de le prendre sous son aile après avoir réalisé qui il était. OOC Naruto OOC Sasori
1. Chp 1 : Naruto Uzumaki

**Disclaimer:**** N**i les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto, ni l'histoire ne sont à moi !

**Auteur:**** C**ette histoire est de SerpentSannin pas à moi ...

**Pairing:** Alors là, surprise !

**Etat de la fic en anglais:** 18 chapitres et encore en cours ...

**Note:** merci à SerpentSannin pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa fiction. J'ai aussi pris la liberté de changer le nom 'Kazama Arashi' en 'Minato Namikaze' pour une meilleure compréhension -l'auteur a en effet mis au début du chapitre Kazama Arashi puis après Minato Namikaze. Je m'excuse d'avance si je fait des fautes d'orthographes j'avoue ne pas être très douée dans cette matière ! Cette vresion est la version recorrigée -peut-être pas assez mais bon je fait ce que je peux et m'excuse encore une fois pour les fautes.

Le dix octobre dans le village ninja de Konohagakure no Sato dans lequel les villageois célèbrent une grande victoire et pleurent la perte de leur plus grand héro et leader, il y a de ça six ans, le Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze qui a vaincu l'un des neufs grands seigneurs démoniaques, le Kyuubi no Kitsune, qui détruisait le village.

La bataille dura longtemps à partir du moment où le renard géant à neuf queues empiéta sur le territoire de Konoha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrêté à la périphérie du village.A cause du démon, plusieurs centaines de bons shinobi perdirent la vie - des familles furent brisées, des enfants devinrent orphelins, des maisons furent détruites; la défaite de la force incroyable qu'était le seigneur des démons et le plus fort des bêtes à queues, Kyuubi, était à la fois tragique mais aussi un heureux évènement.

Cette journée était aussi le jour d'une grande tragédie qui s'était abattue sur un enfant, un enfant qui n'était même pas au courant de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Un enfant que le Yondaime avait utilisé pour vaincre le seigneur des démons une fois pour toute, et c'était pour cette raison aussi que le Yondaime avait perdu toutes les chances possible pour cet enfant d'avoir un avenir dans le village.

On peut se demander pourquoi c'était le cas. Toutes personnes, particulièrement un enfant, qui a aidé à la défaite du plus grand ennemi de Konoha seraient saluées comme des héros, n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles sont censées être. En vérité il n'y a aucun humain ou mortel qui pourrait tuer le Kyuubi no Kitsune ils n'avaient tout simplement pas la puissance et les moyens de détruire un corps immortel. Alors, comment Minato Namikaze, le plus grand shinobi produit par Konoha avait pu tuer le Kyuubi ? Il ne l'a pas fait, pas dans le sens littéral du terme.

La Yondaime, avant sa victoire, avait passé une semaine entière à essayer de découvrir une façon de tuer la bête mais ayant constaté qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire, il se tourna vers son domaine de prédilection - le Fuuinjutsu ou les sceaux.

Il est de notoriété publique que les sceaux sont utilisées pour contenir et tenir des choses, et ce fut avec cette idée que le Yondaime inventa une technique redoutable qui permis de mettre un terme au règne de terreur du Kyuubi.

La technique, Shiki Fujin, avait été conçu pour faire appel aux services du Shinigami lui-même, le dieu de la mort, d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour déchirer l'âme de la cible ansi que le corps de l'utilisateur. L'âme de la cible pouvait être placé dans n'importe quel sceau demandé par l'utilisateur tandis que l'âme de l'utilisateur est elle-même dévorée dans l'estomac du dieu de la mort en paiement de ses services, où il résidera avec les autres âmes pour l'éternité.

Avec cette technique, le Yondaime arracha l'âme du Kyuubi de son corps, le détruisant physiquement et le scellant dans la seule chose qui pouvait éventuellement contenir un esprit aussi monstrueux. Quelque chose de pur et innocent, qui serait à l'abri de la corruption de l'âme du démon et de son influence. Le Yondaime scella l'âme du Kyuubi no Kitsune dans un enfant dont la mère était décédée après l'accouchement et le père au combat contre le Kyuubi. Le nourrisson dont le nom était Uzumaki Naruto, fut le sacrifice humain utilisé pour détruire le Kyuubi et sauver Konoha de l'anihilation total.

Avant d'utiliser l'enfant comme sacrifice, le Yondaime eu une dernière requête, Uzumaki Naruto devait être considéré comme un héros, la seule personne qui avait pu arrêter la chose qui détruisait le village, la seule personne dont l'existence même rappelait pourquoi ils marchaient, parlaient, aimaient et vivaient encore. Le corps de Naruto servirait de prison pour le plus célèbre criminel que Konoha avait jamais vu et dont il serait le gardien.

Il y a une célèbre citation qui dit que "Deux choses sont infinies: l'univers et la bêtise humaine, et je ne suis pas sûr pour l'univers", et malheureusement cette déclaration ne pourrait pas être plus exacte pour décrire la réaction générale de Konoha au sujet du scellage du Kyuubi en Naruto. Plutôt que de croire en leur leader bien-aimé, à la fois en sa connaissance des sceaux, dans ses compétences et en son dernier souhait, les villageois ont transféré leur haine du démon sur le choix le plus "logique": le garçon "conteneur" du démon. Au lieu de voir en lui le héros qui sacrifia son propre corps pour les maintenir en vie, ils voyaient en lui la réincarnation du démon qui attendait qu'ils ne soient pas préparés pour terminer le travail commencé cette nuit fatidique, il a quelques années.

C'était tellement ancré dans les esprits qu'immédiatement après avoir rendu publique l'état de Naruto, l'infirmière qui était chargé de s'occuper des enfants orphelins avait essayé de le tuer pour "finir le travail du Yondaime" et cela par strangulation. Heureusement pour Naruto, le Sandaime Hokage, qui avait été récemment rétabli au titre de chef du village après la mort de son prédécesseur, était arrivé sur les lieux et avait arrêté l'infirmière - pour causer seulement plus de soulèvements de la part des civils qui ne défendaient l'infirmière "innocente" qui avait seulement tenté de tuer "le démon".

C'était à un tel point que Sarutobi , le vieil Hokage, avait dû adopter une loi interdisant de mentionner le Kyuubi scellé en Naruto sous peine de mort.Ce fut dans l'espoir que les villageois laisserait au pauvre garçon une chance de se faire des amis de sa propre génération. Ca aussi ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Dans ses premières années, Uzumaki Naruto avait vécu dans un orphelinat où le personnel soignant permettait aux autres enfants de le battre appelant eux-même ça "une activité" mais qu'ils ne pratiquent que lorsque le Sandaime ne ramarquait pas. Les parents réprimandaient leurs enfants qui incluaient "le monstre" dans leurs jeux à tel point que les enfants aussi ont commencé à le haïr à leur tour pour se faire disputer par leurs parents par sa faute. En fait dans tout le village, la seule personne qui prenait vraiment soin de l'enfant était le Sandaime Hokage, d'autres ont choisi l'ignorance comme étant le meilleur moyen de traiter le problème.

Finalement pour son quatrième anniversaire, Naruto fut expulsé de l'orphelinat par les gardiens décidant qu'il causait trop de torts. Il passa des mois dans la rue -un petit garçon que même Kami-sama avait oublié. Naruto grandit avec la haine de son pays d'origine sans même savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une telle haine.Une vie pareille l'avait rendu naturellement réservé, méfiant, intelligent et rusé. On ne pouvait pas survivre comme il le faisait sans de tels traits. Les choses commencèrent à s'améliorer pour Naruto quand avec son allocation, il trouva une boutique dont le propriétaire le traitait comme une personne normale et lui vendait de la nourriture. Ichiraku ramen, propriété de Teuchi et de sa fille Ayame, offrait à Naruto un refuge où manger avec l'argent donné par le Sandaime et rien d'autre que le fait de se sentir aimé.

C'est à son sixième anniversaire que la vie de Naruto s'est tranformée. Il avait l'habitude que, le dix octobre, à son anniversaire, les villageois soient très fâché avec lui et c'est ce jour-là qu'il recevait plus de coups que d'habitude. Toutefois, comme il s'était caché sous son lit, dans le vieil appartement couvert de graffitis vulgaires et insultants sur lui, la porte de son appartement fut brisée par un groupe de villageois ivres; buvant à la célébration annuelle de la défaite du Kyuubi et de la cérémonie d'honneur de ceux tombés au combat durant cette bataille. Naruto les entendus briser sa porte et entrer dans son appartement. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour qu'ils ne renversent le lit et le trouve, puis ils décidèrent de le frapper, brisant plusieurs os de son jeune corps, le poignardant avec des bouteilles cassées et l'ammenant à l'intérieur du village tout en se faisant acclamer par les autres. Tout cela pris fin quand ils furent à la sortie du village et qu'ils l'attachèrent à une branche d'arbre, utilisant Naruto comme une piñata humaine pendant quelques heurs avant de partir en le laissant pour mort.

Comment ces atrocitées pourrait être autorisé à se produire sous le nez de l'Hokage qui prenait soin du jeune garçon ? Plutôt simple, au même moment, un délégué du village caché des nuages, tenta d'enlever l'héritière des Hyuuga exigeant ainsi l'attention de tous les shinobis d'élites de Konoha. Mais non, la mort ne vint pas prendre Naruto, même si il a la malédiction d'avoir un grand démon scellé en lui il a aussi la chance d'avoir des cadeaux de son locataire tels qu'une réserve de chakra impressionnante pour son âge, une augmentation de l'endurance ainsi qu'une guérison renforcée.

C'est à ce moment là que le légendaire Akasuna no Sasori, missing-nin de Sunagakure no Sato et tout aussi légendaire marionnettiste, a trouvé Uzumaki Naruto alors qu'il tentait d'infiltrer Konoha et d'obtenir d'un de ses espions un rouleaux de sceaux interdits provenant de la bibliothèque de l'Hokage.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"demanda un Sasori confu et horrifié, alors que son corps recouvert d'une cape noire ornée de nuages rouges s'approchait du garçon apparemment mort, pendu la tête en bas sur une branche d'arbre, avec tellement de blessures qu'on le savait victime de tortures. Sous la branche où il était suspendu, il y avait une énorme mare de sang, apparemment de ses blessures, ce qui était contradictoire et troublant vu la quantité de sang qu'il y avait. Quelqu'un de sa stature sait beaucoup de choses sur l'anatomie humaine et il savait donc qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il puisse y avoir autant de sang dans un si petit corps. Il s'est approché de plus près pour examiner le garçon, le touchant un certains nombre de fois pour se rendre compte qu'il était encore chaud et qu'il y avait un poul.

_'C'est le Jinchuuriki Kyuubi ?'_ se demanda-t-il lui-même comme il a retracé les trois étranges marques en forme de moustaches sur chaque joue. _'Ce village pathétique peut-il justifier le traitement pareil d'un enfant ? Et je suis un criminel pour avoir tourné un Kazekage tyran en marionnette ...'_

Remerciant Kami qu'il lui était physiquement impossible de vomir à cette horrible vue, une grande queue en métal est sortie de sa cape, déoupant la corde qui maintenait l'enfant suspendu, alors qu'il est tombé dans les bras tendus de Sasori.

_'Leader-sama l'aurait touvé ici sans problèmes et ensuite ces imbéciles de la feuille aurait causé leur propre perte. J'ai besoin de le cacher quelque part où il sera en sécurité...'_

Utilisant le très peu de techniques médicales qu'il connaissait, il pansa les blessures pour arrêter le saignement, puis il nettoya l'ensemble du sang séché sur le corps du jeune garçon et l'enveloppa dans son manteau avant de quitter Konoha, oubliant l'objectif principal de sa venue à Konoha.

**Note de la traductrice:**Voilà le premier chapitre de fini ! j'avoue le premier chapitre est pas très long mais les autres vont devenir plus long pas d'inquiétude (sauf pour moi parce qu'ils sont vraiment long donc plus de traduction T-T). Je suis en train de commencer à peine le deuxième et j'attend particulièrement vos réactions avant de continuer la traduction. Pour ceux qui ont remarqués j'ai un gros problème avec les temps donc ... Pardon je vais essayer de faire des efforts, promis !


	2. Chp 2 : Akasuna no Sasori

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont de Masashi Kishimoto tandis que la trame de l'histoire appartient à SerpentSannin, la seule chose qui m'appartienne ici c'est la traduction.

**Auteur:** SerpentSannin

**Pariring:** Alors je ne vais pas encore vous le révéler vous le saurez bientôt mais je vais encore vous faire mariner un peu avant

**Etat de la fic en anglais:** 18 chapitres et toujours en cours d'écriture

**Note de la traductrice:** Alors ce chapitre a été assez long à traduire -par rapport au premier- cependant j'en suis assez satisfaite. Je voudrais remercier ma petite Sati-san (alors tu as trouvé le couple ?) sans qui j'aurais même commencé à traduire le premier chapitre et puis surtout les revieweurs qui m'ont encouragés: merci !!

**Chapitre 2: Akasuna no Sasori**

Naruto eut un gémissement quand il reprit conscience. La dernière dont il se souvenait c'était d'être ligoté et suspendu à un arbre, et aurait donc dû, logiqement, être mort. Au lieu de ça il se retrouvait allongé sur quelque chose de dur avec une source de chaleur sur sa droite. Ouvrant lentement ses yeux bleu il vit quelque chose s'apparentant vaguement à une caverne ou une grotte sombre. S'asseyant sur le lit, il vit qu'il était bel et bien dans une caverne et qu'il était couché sur une pile de grandes feuilles et d'herbes arrachées le tout façonnées en une espèce de lit inconfortable. La grotte avait de nombreuses stalagmites et de stalactites sur les bords laissant ouvert au milieu où il y avait une sorte d'atelier avec de nombreux outils médicaux ainsi que plusieurs rouleaux éparpillé négligemment sur le bureau. Soudain, une ombre arriva dans la cave et Naruto vit alors une étrange ... Chose. La chose avait le dos voûté et un bandana noir couvrait son visage. Ses yeux blancs le regardaient silencieusement tandis que son énorme corps était couvert d'une cape noire avec des nuages rouges.

"Tu es réveillé" commenta une voix étrange, profonde, mais cependant sans malice ni même d'émotion.

Naruto hocha prudemment la tête, regardant l'homme à l'allure plutôt étrange, placer un sanglier mort sur le feu qu'il avait allumé - probablement pour le manger.

"Quel est ton nom ?" demanda l'homme tout en enlevant son manteau et révélant un corps qui était le plus étrange que Naruto avait jamais vu. Il avait une sorte de coque de métal avec une grande queue de métal ressemblant étrangement à une queue de scorpion. Après avoir enlevé son chapeau de paille, il révéla des cheveux tressés le rendant vraiment bizarre et effrayant, impression qu'il fit au jeune et impressionnable petit garçon. Un sifflement provenant de la poitrine de l'homme révéla une porte alors qu'un garçon d'environ 15 ou 16 ans en sorti. Ce garçon semblait moins bizarre et possédait une apparence plus agréable à l'oeil; une peau plutôt pâle et des cheveux en bataille roux. Il avait également une cape noire avec des nuages rouges.

"Eh bien ?" demanda-t-il encore avec une voix moins robotique qu'auparavant.

"Uzumaki Naruto" répondit-il avaec peu d'émotion dans sa voix, avant d'entourer ses jambes de ses bras.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges s'approcha du sanglier qu'il avait mis à cuire afin de le cuisiner. L'odeur que le sanglier dégageait pendant la cuisson fit gargouiller Naruto, montrant sa faim, bien qu'il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet.

"Qu-qui êtes vous ?" demanda Naruto avec une légère hésitation dans sa voix laissant savoir à Sasori qu'il était encore bouleversé de ce qui devait lui être arrivé.

"Je suis connu comme Akasuna no Sasori, je suis un ninja" répondit-il, satisfaisant la curiosité de Naruto pour le moment.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avant ... Avec votre corps ?" demanda à nouveau Naruto, après quelques moments de silence.

Sasori semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait répondre ou non "En tant que shinobi, je suis un marionnettiste, j'utilise mes techniques de contrôle des marionnettes pour lutter contre mes ennemis" dit-il, puis pointa son corps. "C'est Hiruko, une marionnette que je contrôle tout en étant à l'intérieur ce qui me permet de me protéger des attaques tout en attaquant en même temps" répondit Sasori honnêtement sans penser que le garçon comprendrait ses paroles.

Sasori était assez choqué lorsque Naruto, plongé dans ses pensées, déclara "Vous utlisez votre chakra pour contrôler vos marionnettes et la queue donc ? De cette façon, vous pouvez contrôler vos marionnettes sans crainte d'être attaqué n'est-ce pas ?"

Sasori était choqué, bien que son visage restait stoïque Ce garçon avait quoi ? Cinq ans ? Six ans ? Et il avait facilement compris le fonctionnement de Hiruko après juste une petite explication ?

"Correct"

Naruto, étreignant encore ses genoux, regarda Sasori avant de parler à nouveau "Personne à Konoha n'utilise des techniques ninjas avec des marionnettes ... Cela permet pourtant à quelqu'un qui ne peut pas faire de ninjutsu avec son chakra de l'utiliser pour créer des fils à la place et ainsi de commander des marionnettes ou même de se créer des prothèses ... Je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y a pas plus de marionnettistes ..."

Si la situation n'était pas aussi triste, Sasori aurait éclaté de rire. Faites confiance à un enfant pour voir les avantages et les merveilles de l'usage des marionnettes si facilement !

"Tu es intéressé par les arts ninjas ?" demanda Sasori avec un ton étrange.

"Je lis ... beaucoup, c'est tout ce que j'étais autorisé de faire ..." répondit Naruto, Sasori ne l'interrompit pas, désireux d'entendre toute l'histoire. "J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, mais je n'avais pas le droit d'emprunter des livres pour les lire ... J'aime beaucoup les histoires de Shodaime-sama, Nidaime-sama, Sandaime-sama, Yondaime-sama et des ninjas des autres villages ... C'était intéressant ..."

"Sais-tu qui je suis ?" demanda Sasori, vraiment curieux, curiosité piquée à vif quand Naruto acquiesça.

"Vous êtes un nukenin de Sunagakure no Sato, un classe S. Vous êtes recherché pour vol de plusieurs rouleaux secrets de jutsu et pour avoir déserté Suna, il y a dix ans ..."

Le silence s'installa entre eux, durant pendant 10 minutes, le temps que Sasori serve le sanglier à Naruto.

"Tu n'es pas effrayé ?" demanda Sasori, tandis qu'ils mangeaient leurs repas que Naruto reniflait comiquement.

"De quoi ? Vous pourriez me battre, essayer de me tuer, me cracher dessus et vous seriez encore plus agréable que les villageois à Konoha ... Non, je ne suis pas effrayé, je n'ai plus peur depuis longtemps." répondit Naruto, sa voix sonnant plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était vraiment.

Sasori hocha la tête et continua de regarder Naruto manger. Quand Naruto eut fini, Sasori sortit un rouleau et peignit des kanji dessus, avant d'appliquer un sceau qui enveloppa alors les restes de nourriture dans une lumière bleue et les fit disparaître.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda subitement Naruto et Sasori comprit immédiatement de quoi il parlait.

"Je travaille pour une organisation appelée Akatsuki, un groupe de nukenin de rang S dont les objectifs sont de rassembler les neufs seigneurs démon dans le seul but est de les utiliser pour gouverner le monde shinobi et d'éliminer les villages cachés. Si je ne ne t'avais pas pris avec moi, quelqu'un d'autre de mon organisation, t'aurait trouvé et tué pour prendre le démon que tu tiens prisonnier et ce pour l'Akatsuki."

Voyant le choc puis la résignation sur le visage de Naruto, Sasori continua "Vu ta réaction, tu ne savais pas que tu abritais un démon à l'intérieur de ton corps. L'histoire que votre village enseigne aux nouveaux shinobis est un mensonge - le Yondaime n'a pas tué le Kyuubi mais a scellé son âme dans le corps d'un bébé, le tien."

Impressionné par le fait que Naruto n'avait pas fondu en larmes, il était sur le point de continuer quand Naruto renifla "J'imagine que c'est mieux que de penser que j'étais haï sans raisons, ils me haïssent parce que je suis le Kyuubi ..."

Sasori montra son premier signe d'émotion depuis sa rencontre avec Naruto par un reniflement désapprobateur "Ne sois pas stupide, garçon ! Le Kyuubi no Kitsune était un démon avec une puissance infinie, aucun mortel n'aurait pu le tuer. Tu n'es pas le Kyuubi no Kitsune, seulement son geôlier. Tout comme un kunai est scellé dans un rouleau, ce n'est pas un kunai mais un rouleau. Il y a un nom pour les gens comme toi, c'est ce qu'on appelle un Jinchuuriki, un sacrifice humain ..."

Naruto était assis en silence pour digérer toutes les nouvelles informations qui lui avaient été données par Sasori tout en regardant le feu avec les yeux dans le vague. C'était un soulagement de savoir qu'il était détesté pour une raison qu'il ne contrôlait pas - il avait supposé qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'inimaginable dont il ne pouvait pas se rappeler.

"Je suppose que vous allez me donner aux mains de vos supérieurs pour obtenir le Kyuubi, alors combien de temps me reste-t-il ?" demanda Naruto sans crainte avec tout simplement de la résignation dans la voix.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je le ferais" dit Sasori, alors que lui aussi regardait le feu "J'ai seulement rejoint l'Akatsuki pour sa protection, je ne partage pas leurs objectifs en ce qui concerne le monde Shinobi. Je ne serai pas responsable de la mort d'un enfant innocent comme toi, donc tu resteras là où tu es en sécurité pour le moment." répondit Sasori, choquant un peu Naruto.

"Où est-ce qu'on est ici ?" demanda finalement Naruto après quelques moments de silence choqué.

"Cette grotte est celle où je travaille sur mes marionnettes et mes autres créations, elle se trouve près de la frontière du pays du Vent, l'entrée de la grotte cachée par un puissant genjutsu." répondit-il

"Qu dois-je faire ? Je ne crois pas que vous serez ici tout le temps si vous travaillez pour une organisation ..."

Sasori acquiesça "Que veux-tu faire ? A part visiter les villages environnants et se faire capturer et renvoyer à ce village pitoyable."

Naruto se posa ainsi la question à lui-même. Que voulait-il faire ? Il était évident que s'il revenait à Konoha par la force ou par la volonté, il serait très probablement lynché à nouveau par les villageois. Si il allait à un autre village, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait le Kyuubi, il ne leur faudrait probablement pas longtemps pour eux de le réaliser et de l'utiliser pour ça, ainsi n'importe quel village caché était hors de question. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir devenir shinobi. Il n'avait aucune raison d'en devenir un si c'était uniquement pour se protéger lui-même, ce n'était pas une grande motivation pour devenir fort et pour progresser. Il eut ensuite des images du Sandaime Hokage et de la famille Ichiraku Ramen par le biais de flash avant qu'il n'eut une légère grimace.

"Je veux être un shinobi ..." répondit Naruto, ce qui fit lever un sourcil amusé à Sasori.

"Laisse Konoha te capturer à nouveau, ils te permettront éventuellement d'en devenir un ..." répondit-il voulant obtenir une réaction. Les yeux déterminés de Naruto rencontrèrent alors ceux froids de Sasori.

"Je ne veux pas revenir à Konoha ou aucun autre village caché ... Ils m'utiliseront ... Je veux être encore plus fort ..."

Sasori ramassa un bâton avec lequel il joua dans le feu, tout en pensant à la situation actuelle. Bien qu'il n'était pas terriblement friand du garçon, cela lui donnait quelque chose à faire lorsqu'il ne faisait pas de missions pour l'Akatsuki, sans oublier que, s'il décidait de former personnellement Naruto, il pourrait faire en sorte qu'il soit suffisamment fort pour résister quand les gens découvriront son identité et tenteront de le tuer. Il n'était pas fou et détestait être simplement lié par les règles et les lois d'un village caché, préférant la vie d'un nukenin. Akatsuki voulait obtenir le démon de ce garçon et le reste des démons à queues, la guerre serait la seule issue possible et même si il n'était pas particulièrement défavorable à l'idée, ce serait aussi une escalade de morts innocents, et ça il ne pouvait pas le concevoir.

"Je serais absent souvent, parfois des jours, des semaines, voire des mois, mais si je choisis de t'entraîner, écouteras-tu tous mes ordres ou tu seras un enfant insolent et gémissant qu'il ne veut pas s'entraîner ?" interrogea Sasori "Ma formation ne sera pas facile, ce sera pénible et tu auras besoin de prendre sur toi, mais pour apprendre ce que j'ai à t'enseigner, tu auras besoin d'un contrôle précis de ton chakra, une endurance excellente, une vitesse et une intelligence importante, cela nécessitera beaucoup de travail. Tu es prêt ?"

Naruto sourit doucement pour la première fois depuis que Sasori l'avait emmené de Konoha.

"Hai ... Sasori-sensei" répondit Naruto ce qui fit regarder à Sasori le plafond.

_'Sasori-sensei ? J'aime ce son ...'_

Voilà la fin du chapitre 2. Alors ? Comment vous trouvez ? Des idées pour le couple (même si il est déjà choisi dans la fic je trouve intéressant de savoir qui vous auriez mis )


	3. Cho 3 : L'entraînement 1

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont de Masashi Kishimoto tandis que la trame de l'histoire appartient à SerpentSannin, la seule chose qui m'appartienne ici c'est la traduction.

**Auteur:** SerpentSannin

**Pariring:** Alors on m'a demandé si c'était du SasoriNaruto ... Et la réponse est ... (Attention suspense ...) Non. Désolé pour ceux qui l'auraient voulu mais ce n'est pas du SasoriNaruto, ils ont plus une relation professeur-élève qu'une relation amoureuse.

**Etat de la fic en anglais:** 18 chapitres et toujours en cours d'écriture

**Note de la traductrice:** Ce chapitre est très long par rapport aux deux premiers mais plus courts que ceux qui suivent ... Des fois je vois tout ce que j'ai à traduire et j'ai presque envie de pleurer, presque. Enfin bon j'arrête mon blabla et je vous remercie encore une fois pour ces reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Allez voici le chapitre 3 partie 1 (je l'ai coupé en deux parce que sinon vous n'en auriez pas eu et là je me serait fait grondé, hein Sati-san ? )

Chapitre 3: La formation (1)

Le Sandaime Hokage de Konoha, connu pour la plupart comme 'Sarutobi-sama' ou 'vieil homme' pour son fils et petit-fils, soupira comme il regardait ses papiers. Etre Hokage pouvait sembler quelque chose de glorieux et d'illustre - pourquoi pas ? Pour être vénérée dans tout les pays shinobis comme étant le plus fort de tout les Kage et avoir l'amour et le respect de son village, quel était le problème ?

C'était des jours comme aujourd'hui qui le faisait se remettre en question, il se demandait alors si tout ce qu'il faisait en valait la peine. Son travail consistait à être le bouclier de Konoha, protéger les habitants afin qu'ils puissent vivre heureux et en paix, et il avait misérablement échoué, non, 'misérablement' ne convenait même pas à la façon dont il avait échoué auprès d'un certain Jinchuuriki aux yeux bleus.

Quand il avait entendu les rapports comme quoi Hyuuga Hinata avait été kidnappé par la délégation des nuages au cours du festival du Kyuubi, il y avait consacré l'intégralité des forces ANBU, les shinobis qui n'obéissent qu'aux ordres du Hokage et qui réalisent les tâches les plus importantes. Il semblait qu'une telle action était totalement inutile puisque le chef des Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga avait intercepté le ravisseur avant qu'il ne puise quitter le village, mais c'était sa naïveté et son peu de présence d'esprit qui conduisit Naruto Uzumaki à la mort. Quand il a été porté disparu, ce fut Teuchi, le chef ramen, qui l'informa que Naruto n'était pas venu à son magasin depuis trois jours, ce qui était préoccupant étant donné que Ichiraku Ramen était le seul endroit dans le village où Naruto pouvait trouver de la nourriture sans qu'elle soit empoisonnée. Le Hokage avait organisé des recherches à grandes échelles pour trouver uniquement une flaque de sang séché sur la périphérie du village ainsi qu'une corde coupée. Le spectacle l'avait immédiatement rendu malade ... Il y avait tellement de sang ... Et une traînée de sang qui conduisait dans la forêt. Les animaux devaient avoir finis le travail immédiatement après que Naruto ait été battu ... Par les villageois sans aucun doute.

Il y a eu, bien sûr, une enquête à grande échelle pour savoir qui était responsable de cet acte horrible, mais lorsque le rapport fut revenu, il y avait un si grand nombre de persones qu'il ne pouvait pas les punir tous sans avoir une guere civile sur les bras. De ce fait les assassins de cet enfant ont été libérés, sans aucune punition - pas que le conseil s'en occupe. Imbéciles ignorants.

Les rapports disaient officiellement qu'il était mort, le corps très probablement dévoré par des animaux sauvages, mais Sarutobi en savait plus. Après tout, il n'était pas Hokage pour rien. Il avait vu l'effet de Kyuubi sur Naruto, son pouvoir de guérison, il savait que la destruction d'un organe vital ou la décapitation mis à part il n'y avait que très peu de blessures qui tueraient le jeune garçon. La perte de sang y compris.

Il savait très bien que Uzumaki Naruto était toujours là quelque part. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer c'était qu'il ne reviendrait pas plus fort pour se venger car avec la puissance à sa disposition, il pourrait très facilement le faire et il était très tenté de le laisser faire.

La première semaine de formation de Naruto avait été pour le moins difficile mais il ne s'était jamais plaint - Sasori-sensei n'aurait pas apprécié ça. Il avait dit dès le début à Naruto que ce serait difficile, et qu'il ne voulait pas entendre de plainte, Naruto étant celui qui avait demandé pourquoi se plaindrait-il ?

Sasori avait dit à Naruto qu'il allait entrainer Naruto pour qu'il soit plus fort que lui, puis plus fort que son organisation, qui allait venir après lui pour son démon, et pour qu'il soit en mesure de se défendre il devait être plus fort que Sasori qui n'était pas le membre le plus fort de l'organisation.

Sasori avait disparu la première nuit juste avant que Naruto n'aille se coucher et ne revint que le lendemain matin avec les fournitures nécessaires pour le début de sa formation. Il avait d'abord à accroître sa vitesse, son endurance, ses réserves de chakra et surtout son contrôle. Le contrôle était un aspect très important de la formation car à cause du sceau sur l'estomac qu'avait Naruto, il convertissait constamment le chakra de Kyuubi en chakra 'normal', lui donnant des réserves importantes pour quelqu'un de son âge, de plus si de grandes réserves sont difficiles à contrôler, le type de chakra de ces même réserves causait un grand déséquilibre.

Le chakra est scindé en deux composants: physique et spirituel. Sachant que le Kyuubi est un esprit scellé dans un corps, son pouvoir est donc spirituel ajoutant donc aux réserves du chakra sprirituel causant un déséquilibre du chakra physique et provoquant un contrôle horrible.

Pour y remédier, Sasori lui avait dit qu'il devrait fixer l'équilibre, mais qu'il faudrait travailler dur et que quand il aurait terminé la fixation, très difficile, de l'équilibre il serait encore plus fort. D'après Sasori, il n'y avait apparemment que deux façons de le faire, la première serait de sceller le chakra de Kyuubi pour de bon, de sorte que son chakra ne se mélange plus. Ou bien, la meilleure option, de s'entraîner physiquement de manière intensive. Par la pratique d'exercices physiques, son chakra physique augmenterait (Nda: vous avez compris ? Parce que si c'est un peu confus je réecrirait ...). Cela exigerait de Naruto de faire des séances intensives d'exercices jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse correctement combiner les deux composants. Le résultat final sera un Naruto avec des réserves de chakra massives et avec un contrôle parfait de celles-ci, une combinaison mortelle pour être un shinobi puissant.

Pour commencer sa formation, Sasori lui donna une séance d'entraînement conçu pour accroître l'endurance physique impliquant beaucoup de courses à pied, de petits exercices physiques et de natation pendant plusieurs heures et ce chaque jour.

Il devait aussi devenir rapide, Sasori-sensei lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas posséder trop de muscles sinon il deviendrait lent et volumineux au lieu d'être puissant, rapide et agile. Pour y remédier, Sasori-sensei lui fit faire uniquement les exercices pour augmenter son endurance car une fois son contrôle suffisant, il pouvait utiliser son chakra pour augmenter sa vitesse et sa force.

Cela lui pris toute une semaine pour s'habituer à la rudesse des exercices de formation qui consistaient généralement à faire des tours autour d'un circuit près de la grotte, des pompes, des sauts et toutes les autres formes d'exercices physiques, avant qu'il ne commence à apprendre le lancer de kunai et de shuriken suivie par l'apprentissage des choses que Sasori-sensei jugait bénéfiques à tous les shinobis comme les mathématiques, la stratégie, l'histoire, l'économie et la méditation. Cette dernière un peu plus que les autres afin que Naruto puisse se détendre et se concentrer et garder ses émotions en bouteille quand il était autour de son ennemi, "montre à ton ennemi la moindre faiblesse et ils l'exploiteront si ce sont de bons shinobis" avait dit à maints reprises Sasori, pour qu'il comprenne bien l'importance de cet enseignement.

Au cours des deux années qui suivirent, Sasori continua d'entraîner Naruto dans son contrôle du chakra et dans son endurance à tel point que son contrôle était à un niveau suffisamment élevé pour commencer la prochaine phase de sa formation. Comme ses réserves grandissait naturellement, il avait aussi commencé à lui apprendre quelques Ninjutsu qu'il avait réquisitionnée de différents villages qui compléteraient ses compétences, telles que le 'Shunshin', diverses techniques de clonages et les techniques de base académique comme le Henge ou le Kawarimi qu'il maîtrisa rapidement et efficacement. Sasori commença également à lui apprendre les poisons et l'anatomie humaine ainsi il saurait où utiliser ses connaissances sur les poisons afin de causer le plus de dommages à l'ennemi.

Le blond était naturellement talentueux, il avait crée sa propre technique, au grand choc de Sasori, qui était incroyablement ingénieuse. La technique appelée 'Doku Bunshin', qui, comme le Kage Bunshin crée un clone solide pouvant utiliser le chakra de l'utilisateur, à sa destruction laisse un nuage de poison qui sera probablement inhalé par l'attaquant. Pour le créer il combina les principes du Kage Bunshin et du Bunshin Daibakuha sauf qu'au lieu d'une explosion lors de la destruction du clone, le chakra était utilisé pour créer du poison.

"Naruto, arrête l'entraînement et viens ici, nous avons à discuter" déclara Sasori à Naruto en train de faire ses exercices quotidiens. Il avait beau apprécier de plus en plus le garçon, il ne voulait pas le materner.

"Oui Sasori-sensei ?" demanda calmement Naruto bien qu'avec un peu de curiosité sur son visage. Il avait été un peu excité au début de leur formation, mais Sasori lui avait vite fait perdre cette habitude, il était inconvenant pour n shinobi d'agir comme un enfant.

"Tu as progressé beaucoup plus rapidement dans ton entraînement que je ne le pensais. Ainsi nous allons passer à la phase suivante de votre formation que je crois que tu aprécieras" commenca-t-il, froidement et sans émotion, comme toujours. Voyant Naruto hocher la tête il poursuivi.

"Que peut-tu me dire sur les techniques shinobi ?" demanda Sasori,permettant à Naruot d'imaginer ce que serait l'entraînement suivant les questions.

"Eh bien, il existe de nombreux types de techniques ninja qui peuvent utiliser par exemple Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, etc. En ce qui concerne les techniques autres que le Taijutsu et le Kenjutsu, on malaxe le chakra pour obtenir l'effet escompté de la technique que le Shinobi tente d'utiliser." répondit de son mieux Naruto.

"Fondant ta réponse sur ta prochaine formation, que penses-tu que je voudrai que tu fasses au prochain entraînement ?"demanda alors Sasori, attendant sa réponse.

"Vous avez essayé de faire en sorte que le contrôle de mon chakra soit aussi parfait que possible ainsi que d'augmenter mes capacitées intellectuelles, donc je suppose que vous voulez que j'apprenne le Genjutsu n'est-ce pas ?"

Avec un hochement de tête, Sasori décida d'expliquer sa décision "Les Genjutsus sont des Ninjutsus extrêment complexes qui se concentrent sur l'utilisation de chakra dans le système nerveux de l'adversaire, permettant ainsi de manipuler ses sens à ta guise, te permettant de créer des fantasmes qui peuvent faire entendre, voir, goûter, sentir et / ou de ressentir ce que tu veux. C'est extrêment difficile et meurtrier, mais une fois maîtrisé, tu pourras vaincre tes adversaires sans utiliser autant de chakra que dans une technique de ninjutsu ordinaire" expliqua-t-il à un Naruto étonné.

Naruto eut un froncement de sourcil avant de répondre "Quelqu'un d'extrêment qualifié ne peut-il pas désactiver le Gejutsu et le rendre inutilisable ?" demanda Naruto alors que Sasori opinait de la tête, concédant le point.

"En effet, mais le facteur principal est que cela ne se produira que si ton adversaire est plus compétent que toi, ce en quoi nous essayons de faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas; le Genjutsu est plus subtil que puissant" commenca-t-il "Tu peux également superposer ton Genjutsu afin de rendre encore plus difficile pour tes adversaires de le rompre ou de le détecter. Même si l'on peut perturber un Genjutsu en utilisant une technique de rupture ou d'utiliser son chakra de manière précise, ils devront d'abord savoir qu'ils sont dans un Genjutsu ou avoir suffisemment de talent pour en sortir - comprends-tu son utilisation ?"

Avec un sourire, Naruto hocha la tête. "Comment vais-je apprendre ça sensei ?" demanda Naruto, montrant un enthousiasme que Sasori ne voyait sur le petit garçon uniquement quand il lui apprenait quelque chose de nouveau. C'était pourquoi il était si facile d'enseigner au garçon, il s'imprégnait de tout ce qu'il lui apprenait comme une éponge, mais, il le faisait toujours avec enthousiasme.

"Enseigner le Genjutsu n'est pas comme enseigner le Ninjutsu, je ne te montre pas une technique et tu l'utilises, les maîtres du Genjutsu créent leurs propres techniques et manipulent le chakra de leurs adversaires tellement parfaitement qu'ils manipulent totalement leurs adversaires. Je te permettrai de pratiquer sur moi, pendant quelques heures, tous les jours où je serai présent. Les autres fois où je serai absent, tu te formeras mentalement afin que tu puisses améliorer tes techniques." répondit-il, souriant à l'expression de joie de Naruto. La plupart des enfants de son âge auraient normalement agit comme ça quand ils obtenaient un jouet qu'ils voulaient, ou étaient emmenés pour acheter des glaces, mais Naruto n'agissait comme ça uniquement quand il était en train d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau.

"Je dois te dire qu'il y a une certaine personne au sein de mon organisation, qui est un maître du Genjustu, principalement à cause de sa bloodline" commença Sasori, obtenant immédiatement l'attention de Naruto.

"Son nom est Uchiha Itachi et son Sharingan lui permet de disposer d'un contrôle si magistrale du Genjutsu qu'il peut en faire sans utiliser les mains pour former les sceaux et mouler le chakra. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'enseigne ceci, tu auras besoin de savoir ça si tu veux survivre face à lui" expliqua Sasori.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous si sûr que je me battrai contre lui à l'avenir sensei ?" demanda un Naruto confus qui profitait du silence de Sasori pour poser sa question.

"Hoshigake Kisame et Uchiha Itachi ont été affectés à la collecte de renseignements, de localiser et de te capturer ou plutôt le Kyuubi no Kitsune à l'interieur de toi" répondit honnêtement Sasori. Cependant à sa grande surprise, Naruto avait un regard extrêmement déterminé.

"Je ne peut pas avoir le Sharingan, mais je vais trouver une façon d'être meilleur que l'Uchiha, vous avez dit vous-même que tant que je serai fort mon Genjutsu marchera n'est ce pas ? Sharingan ou pas, si je suis plus fort il aura du mal à y faire face et je devrais être en mesure de désactiver le sien. Je trouverais un moyen de le faire sensei" déclara Naruto avec une détermination farouche faisant sourire Sasori.

_'Oh Itachi-san, Kisame-san, vous allez me haïr pour toute l'éternité pour ça, mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de le faire' _pensa Sasori comme il hochai la tête et commença à entraîner sérieusement Naruto, pour une fois sans livres ou rouleaux.

Pour commencer, Sasori montra à Naruto un de ses Genjutsu de faible niveau et l'utilisa su rlui. Cela contribuerait à pas mal de choses parce que tout d'abord il pouvait sentiir le chakra manipulé au sein de lui-mêm, il pouvait le voir et donc s'entraîner à le briser. Comme Sasori le devina, Naruto réussi à recréer les étapes nécessaires pour lancer un Genjustu par lui-même, et ce après une semaine de maîtrise et d'entraînement sur lui-même des effets du Genjustsu. Une fois que Naruto eut la manière de manipuler le chakra pour en reproduire ces effets, il dû trouver un moyen de pratiquer sur quelqu'un pour compléter sa formation. Il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser sur Sasori parce que les seuls sens que Naruto pouvait éventuellement utiliser contre lui étaient sa vue et son ouïe, le reste étant inutilisable à cause de son corps de marionnette, donc, pour compenser, Sasori permis à Naruto d'aller dans les villages voisins sous un Henge et de pratiquer ses compétences de Genjutsu sur des citoyens et des bandits que ne se douteraient de rien.

En utlisant cette méthode d'entraînement, Naruto était capable de comprendre l'utilité et la façon d'utiliser le Genjutsu, cependant, comme il essaya, il ne pouvait pas les faire sans utiliser ses mains pour faire les sceaux. Pour tenter de découvrir comment le chakra se moule plus facilement, Sasori lui dit d'abord que pour le Ninjutsu il fallait répéter ses mouvements. Suivant ses conseils, Naruto retourna à sa formation de Ninjutsu mais décida de ne pas passer à la technique suivante tant qu'il ne l'avait pas maîtrisée sans sceaux.

Una année passa et, pour son neuvième anniversaire, Naruto était capable d'utiliser le Henge, Kage Bunshin, Bunshin Daibakuha, Kawarimi, Shunshin et Doku Bunshin sans utiliser de sceaux, et Mizu Bunshin, Tsuchi Bunshin et quelques autres Genjutsus de niveaux inférieurs en n'utilisant qu'une main pour faire les sceaux. Peu importe la façon dont il avait travaillé, il ne pouvait faire aucun Genjutsu supérieur sans utiliser des sceaux, même quand il utilisa la méthode de formation qu'il avait découvert avec le Kage Bunshin, qui lui permettait d'acquérir plus expérience et ce plus vite en laissant ses clones s'entraîner et assimilant leurs connaissances. Sasori lui dit que cela prendrait des années d'expériences jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse en être capable, mais il n'était pas quelqu'un à qui on disait qu'il ne pouvait pas y arriver.

Une année d'auto-formation et de pratique avec des rouleaux de techniques shinobi ou non était ce que Naruto obtenu quand Sasori interrompu sa formation actuelle.

"Tu n'as pas maîtrisé le Genjutsu comme tu le souhaitait, mais tu l'as fait mieux que je ne l'espéré dans un laps de temps plutôt court. Je vais vous fixer un objectif irréaliste qui va te donner une volonté plus forte encore" commença Sasori, tout en regardant l'expression heureuse de Naruto.

"Je ne vais pas te dire d'arrêter ça, mais nous allons commencer par la prochaine chose que je souhaite t'enseigner" déclara le marionnettise, rendant Naruto excité à l'idée de s'améliorer.


End file.
